


Terapia

by AnAntagonist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Komaeda está teniendo un mal día para su salud mental y recibe sexo como terapia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Game(s), Rape Game, Rape Roleplay, mental health warning, past trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist
Summary: - ¡¡NO!! Siempre eres tan bueno conmigo, y comprensivo… no merezco esa clase de trato de alguien tan talentoso como tú… déjame hacer lo único que puedo hacer bien… para lo único que soy útil para ti… es lo único que puedo ofrecerte...  por favor… acéptalo…  - Su pecho delgado y pálido, extraño para alguien viviendo en un área tropical, parecía enfermizo a simple vista, pero igualmente atractivo para el castaño… si tan solo pudiese apreciarlo en ese momento como el chico de cabello nevado pretendía… Con la camisa caída por sobre uno de sus hombros angulosos, se separó un poco para colar la mano entre ambos y presionar con su palma la entrepierna ajena por encima de su pantalón.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 17





	Terapia

**Author's Note:**

> Read it here in english: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782318
> 
> Este es otro desarollo a la misma escena que utilicé en mi otro trabajo "Bienvenido a casa" pero con un tinte mucho menos juguetón y alegre. Quise explorar un poco los rastros que todos los evento en la vida de Komaeda dejaron en su mente y su manera de afrontar dichos traumas.
> 
> Desde ya muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi trabajo y por favor, revisa las etiquetas antes de proceder ya que el siguiente texto puede tener material que puede incomodar a algunas personas.

El blanco edificio sobresalía un tanto de las construcciones más bajas de la zona y cuando el sol de la tarde se reflejaba en los vidrios de las ventanas y balcones los colores tropicales destellaban vivaces en naranjas y celestes. Las viviendas de los pisos más altos no eran especialmente más espaciosas pero tenían sus diferencias con las inferiores, una de ellas eran los amplios balcones que daban a ventanales que ocupaban toda la pared, despreocupados por la privacidad en pisos tan altos, las unidades ofrecían a sus ocupantes una vista casi completa a las islas vecinas y del hermoso atardecer despejado.   
  
Komaeda sostenía entre sus manos una taza de café dejando que el aromático vapor calentase su nariz mientras observaba el atardecer tras el vidrio del ventanal cerrado para mantener la frescura del aire acondicionado. Había sido un día especialmente difícil para estar a solas con su mente y era muy consciente de ello. El cielo tiñéndose de rojo no le ayudaba en mantener lejos aquellos recuerdos y mucho menos el hecho de no sentir el calor de la taza en su mano izquierda. Cerró sus ojos comprobando que tenía aún aquel golpe del pasado, esa figura de largo cabello negro mecido por el viento, ojos rojos como aquel cielo observándole con frialdad… apresuró la taza contra sus labios, dando un trago demasiado largo de café quemándose la lengua y el paladar. Con un pequeño quejido apartó la taza, agradecido que aquel golpecito de dolor trajera su mente de regreso a donde debía estar.  
  
Su día había sido bastante estresante para sí pero de apariencia tranquilo, encerrado a solas había tenido tiempo para pensar, de tener en la privacidad de aquellas paredes los quiebres necesarios hasta poder sacarlo un poco de su sistema y sentirse algo en control. Agradecía a su suerte que pese a que Hinata se hubiese tomado el día libre para cuidar de él, hubiese tenido que acudir al trabajo por una llamada urgente. Era consciente de lo complicado que podía ponerse y detestaba ser una carga en esa clase de días, podía ver la preocupación en la mirada de su pareja y ya no había sonrisa o excusa que pudiese engañar a aquella talentosa mirada analítica.  
  
A medida que el sol se ocultaba el resplandor se iba apagando y las luces de los puentes comenzaban a encenderse así como salpicadas algunas en las ventanas que llegaba a ver desde su posición. Imaginaba que ya por la hora las oficinas debían estar cerrando, los empleados de la Fundación del Futuro ya saliendo a su respectivos hogares… y Hinata aún sería una oficina con sólo el reflejo de la computadora como única iluminación mientras solucionaba problemas remotamente a ineptos que no tenían idea lo que era la verdadera desesperación y por ende… la verdadera esperanza. Esas personas no tenían idea lo afortunados que eran de ser ayudados por el Ultimate de todos los Ultimates, el Ultimate Hope.  
  
\- Es solo por mi suerte que mis sentimientos son correspondidos. Nada más. Una persona con tantos talentos podría tener a quien quisiera… sin embargo decidió mirar a un insecto como yo… - Solía dejar que sus pensamientos fluyeran en voz alta cuando se encontraba solo, sentía que si los hacía físicos y los escuchaba con su propia voz tendrían más sentido y serían más sencillos de seguir… sobretodo no sentirlos contaminados por fantasmas de su pasado.   
  
Bajó la vista al líquido caliente, cuidando de no ser traicionado nuevamente por su mente hundida en otros pensamiento y no volver a quemarse. El sonido agudo y limpio de sus dedos robóticos jugando en el borde de la taza cortaron el perfecto silencio del lugar y por un instante fueron pequeñas notas solitarias hasta ser acompañadas por el intrusivo sonido la llave entrando en la cerradura.  
  
El chico de cabello nevado se giró para ver a su pareja entrar, sonriendo de manera instantánea a la figura que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta mostrándose cansado y estresado, incluso con una arruga de frustración en su frente. Komaeda esperó por unos momentos quieto, sonriente, hasta que la mirada del castaño se posó en él y aquella arruga se suavizó. - Llegué a casa. -  
  
\- Bienvenido. - Respondió con suavidad y enseguida se dirigió a la cocina para hacerle un té mientras el otro se ponía cómodo, como era la rutina que tenían.

-..-

El golpe trizado reventó los trozos de vajilla que enseguida se esparcieron por toda la cocina y hasta parte del pasillo cuando la taza cayó contra el piso, seguida por el grito de dolor de Komaeda cuando el agua hirviendo cayó sobre su pierna y quemó también su mano. Hinata acudió al momento alarmado por el incidente, encontrando ya al otro agachado recogiendo los trozos de cerámica con su mano metálica entre el charco de agua caliente para evitar quemarse.  
  
\- No te preocupes por mí… soy tan torpe… debe ser mi mala suerte que no me está permitiendo hacer nada bien hoy… - Se excusó de inmediato con su mirada baja. Sus dedos artificiales moviéndose de forma mecánica mientras recogía uno a uno los trozos, esforzándose por mantener su foco en la tarea que hacía y no en los pensamientos intrusivos que le habían hecho tirar la taza en primer lugar.  
  
\- Nagito, deja eso. ¿Te lastimaste? Ya suéltalo. ¡Nagito! ¡Ya deja! - El castaño comenzó a subir la voz ante su pareja que parecía negarse a escucharlo, y perdiendo un tanto la paciencia lo tomó del brazo para alejarlo, sintiendo en el mismo instante que lo tomaba como el cuerpo del otro quedaba como un peso muerto bajo su agarre.   
  
Komaeda solía hacer aquello ante los agarres firmes, sólo entregarse al más fuerte y sumirse cuando el castaño tomaba el control, pero no en situaciones de ese estilo, no fuera de la cama. Ahora solo mantenía su cabeza baja, ocultando bajo los gruesos mechones de cabello su expresión, apenas mostrando sus labios tensos, formando en una línea pálida.  
  
-Vamos, levántate. ¡Maldita sea, Komaeda! - La frustración se hacía evidente en su voz así como la forma en que lo llamaba, tensandose al tener que comenzar a arrastrarlo para sacarlo de la cocina, manteniendo ahora más que nunca presente mentalmente el estado en que lo había dejado aquella mañana.  
  
Sus pies descalzos pisaron el agua aún cálida pero que ya no quemaba, miraba de no pisar ningún trozo de cerámica mientras intentaba levantar a su pareja pero este parecía tener otros planes como enseguida lo demostró.  
  
La mano firme y fría de metal se apoyó con firmeza en el vientre ajeno y con el impulso de su cuerpo empujó al otro sujetando con su otra mano una de las piernas del pantalón para hacerlo caer, trasero primero, al piso encharcado. El golpe seco y sordo del golpe apenas quitó un quejido de los labios del accidentado que había podido detener un poco al sujetarse del borde de la mesada pero sin lograr detener la caída.  
  
\- Lo siento tanto, Hinata-kun… Soy tan inútil… no puedo hacer siquiera un té para ti que vienes cansado del trabajo… - Sin permitir al otro levantarse se trepó pasando una pierna por cada costado de Hinata, afirmando su peso sobre la prótesis directo al pecho del otro para mantenerlo abajo. Hacía contacto visual con su pareja, sin molestarse en ocultar o siquiera secar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas pese a que su voz salía segura y firme, usando su mano libre para ir abriendo uno a uno los botones de su camisa Hawaiana.  
  
La expresión de enojo del castaño, natural al haber sido empujado, cambió casi al instante a una de consternación al ver así a su pareja. Extendió su mano para darle una caricia que enseguida fue rechazada con un golpe algo torpe. Igualmente intentó volver a acariciarlo, sólo que ahora en su muslo que era donde llegaba sin alterarlo más de lo necesario. - Nagito… no eres un inútil, no digas esas cosas. Fue un día largo y difícil, estás cansado. Sólo descansa y yo termino de...  
  
\- ¡¡NO!! Siempre eres tan bueno conmigo, y comprensivo… no merezco esa clase de trato de alguien tan talentoso como tú… déjame hacer lo único que puedo hacer bien… para lo único que soy útil para ti… es lo único que puedo ofrecerte... por favor… acéptalo… - Su pecho delgado y pálido, extraño para alguien viviendo en un área tropical, parecía enfermizo a simple vista, pero igualmente atractivo para el castaño… si tan solo pudiese apreciarlo en ese momento como el chico de cabello nevado pretendía… Con la camisa caída por sobre uno de sus hombros angulosos, se separó un poco para colar la mano entre ambos y presionar con su palma la entrepierna ajena por encima de su pantalón. Sintió bajo su agarre como el cuerpo del otro reaccionaba en sobresalto ante el repentino tacto directo.  
  
\- ¡Nagito! Ya deja eso… ngh… no es el momento... - Exclamó entre dientes arrepintiéndose de inmediato, pues aquella respuesta no había complacido a su pareja que apretaba su agarre ahora sujetando ya con todos sus dedos desde su miembro hasta sus testículos. El movimiento no tardó en llegar, frotandolo con poco cuidado con su palma mientras bajaba con una intención muy clara y que Hinata no tardó en captar. Intentó detenerlo, pero Komaeda se aferró más clavando sus dedos con fuerza por debajo de sus testículos en advertencia. Un improperio se escapó entre los dientes apretados del castaño.  
  
\- No te preocupes… no arruinaré esto, lo prometo. Déjame hacerlo por tí. Una basura como yo solo puede ser útil para esto… déjame dártelo…  _ necesito  _ dártelo. - La rodilla de Komaeda se apoyó entre las piernas del otro, presionando y abriéndose paso para poner su cuerpo allí mientras hablaba, moviéndose ágil abriendo su cremallera y sin siquiera abrir del todo su pantalón, solo movió la ropa interior para sacar la masculinidad ajena. Blanda entre sus dedos húmedos por el agua del té el miembro cayó a un lado sobre la tela del pantalón bajo la mirada desilusionada del chico de cabello nevado.  
  
\- Claro que no estarías exitado… ¿Quién puede exitarse con algo como yo en su campo de visión? Incluso si te estoy ofreciendo placer… yo me encargo. Cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que desees, no tienes que mirarme. - Entre palabras su mano siguió tocando la carne flácida, terminando de sacarla y dando suaves caricias sin apartar su mirada. Usando su mueca se secó los ojos, quitando los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro del cual ya asomaba una sonrisa un tanto más sincera.  
  
El castaño no se movió de su lugar, tampoco emitió sonido alguno. Dudativo en cómo proceder solo observó con su mirada bicolor oscurecida por sus párpados entre caídos, analítica ante el estado mental del otro. Era duro consigo mismo y se arrepentía haber salido a trabajar dejando a su pareja a solas con lo que sea que haya tenido que lidiar en ese día. Si bien no estaba de humor, su cuerpo reaccionaba, su respiración se volvía pesada y su intimidad tomaba un poco de cuerpo en las atenciones suaves que Komaeda le daba. Lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro ya hacía tiempo, y si bien su humor no estaba alineado con la situación, no lo rechazaba.  
  
El tacto frío del metal le estremeció por completo, tensando su bajo vientre al sentir la presión antinatural que aquella extremidad solía dar, pero nada que no estuviese familiarizado ya. Tuvo que respirar entre sus labios conteniendo el pulso de calor que bajó abruptamente en su cuerpo cuando observó la saliva ajena escurrir desde la boca hasta el glande expuesto por el pulgar metálico que empujaba hacia atrás la piel aún floja. La calidez le hizo temblar y se terminó por morder el interior de su mejilla cuando el movimiento fue más fluido, resbalando ya por la humedad y el metal ya tomando calidez por el contacto con la piel.   
  
Entre tanto el chico de cabello nevado se centraba en la tarea que tenía por frente, sus ojos fijos en el miembro entre sus dedos, con su mente constantemente empujando un recuerdo similar, anteponiendo sobre la imagen de su novio a una del pasado, aquella parte de la anatomía similar, incluso enmarcada por los pantalones de vestir negros, pero sin el largo cabello oscuro envolviéndolos. Los gruesos mechones de cabello desordenado cubrieron su expresión tensa pero simplemente se dejó llevar por ello cerrando sus ojos y bajando su cabeza poniendo sus labios en acción.  
  
Al apretar se escuchó el susurro mecánico del movimiento de su mano, ejerciendo una presión firme y uniforme en la base empujó hacia atrás la piel exponiendo la zona más sensible del miembro atendido. Con cortas lamidas tentativas para incitar al otro a excitarse se hizo camino metiéndolo en su boca, bajando poco a poco hasta que sus labios tocaron su propia mano y la retiró. Era sencillo tenerlo todo dentro cuando aún no estaba del todo erecto, la carne se acomodaba fácilmente contra su lengua, ocupaba su boca de forma más moldeable y hasta dejaba espacio para respirar, pero no era lo que buscaba.   
  
Succionó, chupó e hizo vacío en su boca para estimular a la sangre, presionó su lengua en las zonas más sensibles y hasta se atrevió a rozar sus dientes por el tronco para disparar su sentido del peligro, volcándose con pasión a su misión que rápidamente mostraba resultados de éxito. La respiración agitada de su pareja era incitante, pero lo era aún más sentir como ya no tenía espacio en su garganta para respirar. Apartó su cabeza y con un húmedo “pop” el miembro cayó pesado sobre el vientre del castaño, goteando gruesas gotas de saliva.  
  
\- Kamu… ah… mhn… - La voz tomada por la agitación cortó aquel nombre con duda, sin atreverse a alzar su mirada, aún fija en él la piel brillante de la humedad y el ligero movimiento que reflejaba su respiración. - ...puedo sentirlo en mi boca. Me llena de alegría sentir que crece, que se pone duro. Al menos poder darte esto, lograr darte algo de placer. Pero no es suficiente… no aún, ¡no está bien así aún! - Sus labios apenas se habían separado de la intimidad del castaño y bajo la mirada de este, el chico de cabello nevado volvía a mover su cabeza rozando sus labios contra la punta, resbalando por la saliva y frotándose con su mejilla como si fuese un gato mimado dejando un rastro húmedo por todo su rostro. Con sus ojos cerrados mostró el disfrute de aquella posición en la que se ponía, casi que ronroneando contra la carne dura, entregando cortos besos y lamidas juguetonas. - ¿Te gusta? -  
  
Hinata sintió el calor en su cuerpo ya centrarse en su rostro, seguramente sonrojado, su respiración es espesa y húmeda, cargada de la excitación que a fuerza el otro le había impuesto. Su cuerpo se mantenía en el piso, solo la parte superior algo alzada, apoyada en su codo con su brazo y pecho tensos para no resbalar nuevamente en el piso mojado. Respondió con su voz firme, apenas afectada por la respiración pesada. - L-lo haces bien… claro que lo haces bien. Me gusta todo lo que haces, Nagito. - Reafirmó, ya acostumbrado a oír las palabras auto degradantes que su pareja solía dedicarse casi constantemente, sin tomárselas con la seriedad que se debería. Normalmente le permitía aquello, ponerse en la posición inferior, sin resistirse, pues cada vez que lo hacía era atacado con una lógica cerrada y rígida que ni siquiera él podía penetrar y solo terminaban en grandes discusiones.  
  
Esta vez no era diferente…  
  
\- ¡No es suficiente! ¡¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo?! ¡¿No ves que no lo merezco?! ¡No estoy haciéndolo bien! ¡Tengo que hacerlo mejor! ¡Tengo que hacer un trabajo a la altura del Ultimate Hope! - Terqueó con violencia en sus palabras y bajando su cabeza engulló lo que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas cuando el miembro invadió más allá de su boca y pasó a su garganta, forzándose a relajarse y contener el impulso de retroceder.  
  
La acción tan repentina tomó por sorpresa al castaño haciéndole estremecerse en un gemido descontrolado, su cuerpo entero se tensó hasta la punta de sus pies. Chasqueó cerrando sus dientes dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sólo centrándose en aquella embriagante sensación de su miembro entrando en la garganta apretada y la lengua envolviendole desde abajo, sintiéndose erizado de placer cada vez que el otro intentaba tragarlo. Simplemente se dejó hacer, con la boca de su amante trabajándolo con más adoración y dedicación de lo normal, incluso rozando en una brusquedad que no era tan extraña entre ellos. Normalmente Komaeda se entregaba a aquellas actividades con pasión, pero esta vez parecía excederse un tanto.  
  
\- ¡Ah…! ¡Na-nagito! Si sig-gues… me harás… ¡Ngh! - Naturalmente se encorvó hacia adelante al sentir que la succión en la boca de su pareja se hacía más fuerte y los dedos se anclaban a su cadera. Entendía a la perfección aquella muda petición y se la cedió con gusto comenzando a perseguir activamente aquel orgasmo. Su cadera se adelantó, sus gemidos se hicieron más audibles entre sus dientes apretados, tensando tanto sus abdominales que sentía el ardor crecer y fundirse con el calor de la excitación. No se preocupaba de las cortas embestidas que daba contra la garganta de su amante, sabía que podía recibirlo de esa manera, que incluso se lo pedía… aquellas preocupaciones y delicadezas ya habían sido abandonadas meses atrás.  
  
El orgasmo golpeó contra su garganta, llenando su boca rápidamente con cada embestida del castaño hasta que los labios no pudieron contener más, filtrando espesas gotas que acariciaron el cuerpo del miembro ajeno. Lentamente la cabeza retrocedió hasta que tuvo espacio suficiente para tragar, sujetando la base con sus dedos artificiales incluso antes que su boca se alejase por completo. Se relamió a la vez que sus dedos se apretaron más, como un anillo constrictor que impedía a la sangre regresar al cuerpo, haciéndole un palpitar doloroso a su pareja.  
  
Hinata soltó un corto grito de sorpresa cuando el primer palpitar le dio un rayo de dolor por su vientre. Sintiéndose atrapado por una zona tan delicada bajó su mirada al otro con cautela, incluso mostrando el temblor en su voz.  
  
\- Ko… Nagito… ¿Q-que haces? - El aludido solo sonrió terminando de limpiarse la boca con el reverso de su mano, recogiendo lo que se había deslizado por su mentón. No dio una respuesta verbal, solo bajó su cabeza nuevamente frente a la mirada de creciente miedo en el rostro del castaño. La primera lamida fue derechamente dolorosa, demasiada sensibilidad para soportar incluso el trato más gentil… y Komaeda estaba siendo tortuosamente gentil. Sus labios volvieron a acariciar la piel inflamada y caliente, aún húmeda, haciendo que la espalda de su pareja se arquease, sus uñas se arrastrasen sobre el piso y los dedos de sus pies se curvaron. La voz no salió ni siquiera cuando intentó volver a llamar a su pareja, pero los choques de dolorosa electricidad se volvían más difusos a medida que éste continuaba volviéndolo a llevar a aquel umbral de placer.  
  
\- No fue suficiente… aún tienes, míralo, está hinchado. Es lo único bueno que puedo darte. Es en lo único que te he sido útil… desde siempre… incluso antes de la simulación… - Estas últimas palabras salieron en un susurro aspirado, acompañado del apretar de sus uñas contra la piel ajena. Su mirada se mantenía fija hacia abajo, sus ideas comenzaban a hacerle sentir un poco mareado, difuminando la habitación, pudiéndose solo centrar en lo que tenía delante. La oscuridad pareció comer las esquinas de su visión, cubriéndo todo en un manto negro y rojo. - Para alguien amado por el talento, ¿que puede ofrecer un gusano como yo? Podrías tener a quien quieras, alguien mejor a tu lado. Pero mi suerte te ata a mi, es mi suerte la que hizo encontrarte primero y ofrecerte lo que nadie te había ofrecido antes… Y de ofrecerte algo que tu no puedes hacer por ti mismo… - Dio una corta lamida en la punta para ilustrar su punto.  
  
A Hinata le costaba mantener su mente lo suficientemente centrada como para poder notar las banderas rojas que comenzaban a alzarse frente a sus ojos. En cambio el contacto de los labios de Komaeda sobre su piel se sentía como miles de agujas que precedían con una sensación de placer tortuosa que le hacía dudar si realmente quería seguir o detenerlo. Su mirada entornada y ya distorsionada por la humedad que se acumulaba en estos, pudo ver con preocupación como la punta de su miembro pasaba de rosado fuerte a un rojo algo violáceo… ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo menos dolor solo porque estaba quedando entumido? ¿Qué tanto le estaba apretando Komaeda? Veía los dedos oscuros y lisos firmes contra su masculinidad, una sensación de presión que se hacía cada vez más lejana y sólo amplificaba el placer de las pequeñas lamidas.  
  
\- Nagito… t-te amo… no es así… - Atinó a decir, claramente avergonzado por aquella declaración, aún después de meses de haber dicho esas palabras por primera vez seguía siéndole difícil expresarlas, aunque en ese momento lo sentía incluso necesario. El otro estaba unos pasos alejado de la realidad y con aquellas palabras intentaba atraerlo de regreso. - Te amo… No tiene que ver con talento… - Costosas sus palabras se hacían audibles en un hilo apretado de voz. - … no es tu suerte… o la mía. Estoy contigo por mucho más que… ¡Ngh! - Su respiración se cortó abruptamente y su cuerpo se sintió paralizado cuando su miembro volvió a perderse en el interior de la boca ajena.  
  
Su sensibilidad aún estaba hecha un desastre, la sangre en su miembro aún no podía regresar a su cuerpo manteniendo la erección a fuerza, y Komaeda no mostraba piedad ni temor a ponerse a trabajar su boca nuevamente. Eran los gemidos de placer y las súplicas del castaño lo único que se escuchaba en la vacía habitación, solo interrumpido por los cortos sonidos del chico de cabello nevado cada vez que retrocedía su cabeza para respirar y dejar a su voz escapar en placer.  
  
Una suave sensación de alivio le ayudaba a relajarse, el agarre se aflojaba lentamente y la sangre volvía a fluir con pequeñas punzadas de escozor que rápidamente eran presionadas por la calidez de la boca de su pareja. Sus hombros y espalda finalmente lograron relajarse, así como su talón logró hacerse de firmeza en el piso alzando su rodilla, retomando un poco de control de su cuerpo.   
  
\- Sigues duro… - La vibración de la voz ajena la sintió contra su miembro y sintió que perdería la cabeza. Cuando bajó su mirada se encontró con la mirada oliva del otro que parecía ignorar deliberadamente que aquella erección era forzada, y tenía el descaro de hasta utilizar un tono de sorpresa a ello. - Tengo que hacer algo al respecto… - Continuó volviendo a mirar la masculinidad desatendida, perlada por la gruesa capa de saliva que había dejado al sacar su boca. - No puedo dejarte así… No cuando haces tanto por una basura como yo, ¡más aún! Dándome una visión tan maravillosa de tu cuerpo… - Extendiendo sus dedos estos acariciaron sobre el monte de vello castaño frente a sí y subió por el vientre de su pareja delineando con sus dedos la musculatura marcada y subiendo su camisa en el camino. Palabra a palabra su tono se había vuelto algo monótono… casi susurrante, como quien solo piensa en voz alta creyéndose solo.  
  
Su otra mano ya encontraba su camino debajo, abriendo su propio pantalón y habiéndolo bajado hasta sus rodillas, exponiendo ahora con su mano extendida su erección bajo el triángulo de pelo blanco, tupido y ondulado. La atención del castaño cayó de inmediato a aquella zona, tragando espeso y en alivio al confirmar que su pareja, pese a su desequilibrado actuar, aún disfrutaba del juego que le estaba imponiendo.   
  
Siempre disfrutaba la imagen de su amado excitado, apreciando aquella aura de delicadeza que expelía, aún presentando una imagen tan vulgar como la de exponer su erección. Sería amor… sería atracción… simple deseo sexual encendido por el momento, pero fuere lo que fuere funcionaba para dejarlo embelesado ante la piel suave y blanca donde las cicatrices que la cruzaban eran apenas visibles y fácilmente olvidadas. Y aquel aspecto cremoso se extendía hasta su miembro que enrojecía en la punta haciéndole recordar los colores de un durazno de primavera.  
  
El objeto de su admiración fue rápidamente removido de enfrente cuando Komaeda se giró mostrando su trasero, tan blanco como el resto de su cuerpo, delgado al punto que, estando sobre sus manos y rodillas quedaba hasta anguloso. La voz aireada tembló en anticipación. - Sé que no querrías ver mi rostro… haha… te lo arruinaría… - comenzó a balbucear mientras subía su pierna por sobre las ajenas y bajaba su cadera sobre la excitación del castaño. - Permíteme… yo solo… voy a… mm… - Sus manos se apoyaron en las rodillas frente a si, exponiéndole al otro su espalda desnuda.  
  
Su cadera bajó, sin ayuda ni guianza frotó sus nalgas contra la carne dura, presionando para que entrase entre estas pero resbalando en cada intento por la saliva que aún le cubría. Entre los cortos gemidos frustrados se filtró una corta risa. - “Tan inservible…” eso debes estar pensando… “tan inútil que ni esto puede hacer bien…” -  
  
Hinata solo jadeaba, ambos codos apoyados en el piso para mantener la parte superior de su cuerpo alzada y poder mirar los intentos de su pareja. - K-komaeda… deja de jugar… - Pidió en ruego. Estaba excitado al punto en que sus testículos dolían y su miembro se sentía tan tenso que juraría que nunca en su vida lo había tenido tan hinchado.  
  
\- No estoy jugando… yo solo… soy demasiado inútil. - Se quejaba colando ahora su mano entre sus piernas, por debajo de su propia erección para presionar con sus dedos contra el miembro ajeno con una mínima guía… presionando la punta contra su entrada, bajando su cadera al punto de casi sentarse sobre Hinata, pero la pequeña intromisión en su entrada le hizo estremecerse de dolor y apartando su mano solo logra que el miembro se vuelva a deslizar fuera entre sus nalgas.  
  
\- ¡Komaeda! - El grito de frustración fue acompañado por su mano sujetándolo fuerte por la cadera, mojando con saliva su dedo pulgar de su otra mano lo sujeto por una de sus nalgas comenzando a presionar contra su entrada, acariciando y preparándolo con movimientos bruscos, arrancando gemidos ahogados al chico de cabello nevado. - ¡Te dije que dejaras de jugar! ¡Sabes hacerlo bien! ¡Maldición! S-solo... solo estás provocándome… - El tono de molestia era suavizado por los jadeos excitados pero sin ser suficientes para cubrir la risa entrecortada de su pareja que movía su cadera contra el dedo que acariciaba su entrada sin llegar aún a ingresar. Hasta que lo hizo y un gritito agudo de sorpresa tensó la espalda de Komaeda.  
  
\- ¡Ah! ¡E-espera! - Se quejó bajando su cabeza, pero con oídos sordos a ello el dedo intruso continuó moviéndose, entrando hasta el nudillo y comenzando con movimientos firmes para relajar el músculo. No era la primera vez que jugaban rudo y Hinata sabía hasta dónde podía ir sin realmente lastimarlo, a parte el juego que le estaba poniendo delante era uno de rudeza por lo que estaba interpretando… sin mencionar que el palpitar que envolvía su dedo era un claro indicio que su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera positiva a aquel estímulo.  
  
Pese a la previa queja, Komaeda comenzó a mover su cadera, soltando pequeños gimoteos ansiosos al presionarse más y más contra el dedo, ayudando al otro a tomar un ritmo más marcado. - ¡Ah…! Todo… todo lo tienes que hacer tu... si quieres que salga bien… no puedo hacer ni siquiera esto por ti… - Hablando entre jadeos solo hacía que su voz saliese más débil y apresurada. - No soy nada, no soy más que la tierra que se junta entre la suela de tu zapatos… hasta un perro sarnoso de la calle podría complacerte más que yo… -  
  
\- ¡Por Dios Nagito, ya cállate! - Interrumpió disgustado por las imágenes mentales que le estaba invocando con esas palabras. Manteniendo su cabeza alzada solo por la tensión de su vientre, observaba en primer plano sus manos, amplias de color saludable en contraste con la palidez enfermiza del otro, sujetarle con uno de sus dedos aún enterrado entre ambas de sus nalgas. Manteniendo la firmeza de su agarre lo hizo bajar contra su erección, soltándolo solo con una mano para ayudarse a guiar su miembro hacia la entrada. Sacando su dedo rápidamente lo sustituyó con la presión del hinchado glande que esta vez entró con más facilidad, pero no sin hacer chillar al otro por la diferencia de tamaño. Por un momento se detuvo, temeroso de ir demasiado rápido.  
  
\- ¿Estás bien...? - La voz de Hinata sonó preocupada pero Komaeda asintió de inmediato sin siquiera pensar en la respuesta. Los dedos se aferraban a las rodillas del castaño y su cuerpo se encorvaba al frente resaltando las vértebras de su espalda.   
  
\- Voy a moverme… - Anunció antes de que sus dedos se apretasen más contra su cadera, manos grandes y fuertes que lo sujetaban con la facilidad de quien sujeta una muñeca de trapo… y era así como quería Komaeda ser tratado.  
  
La afirmación de su pareja era todo lo que Hinata necesitaba para comenzar a moverlo, en inicio un movimiento suave y parejo para permitirle al otro acostumbrarse a estar en su interior, acomodarse y relajarse. Su cadera se movía también, no tanto entrando y saliendo si no que a los lados, subiendo y bajando para frotar y aflojar, casi que masajeandolo por dentro. Su cuerpo se relajó, apoyando su espalda en el piso mojado y tomando la ropa que su pareja se había sacado para ponerla en su nuca y poder mantener la vista en la pequeña cintura y el alborotado cabello deslavado.   
  
\- ¡¡Detente!! ¡No! ¡Ahh! - El chillido alertó de inmediato al castaño que se detuvo en el acto. El cuerpo huesudo sobre si se removió, sus uñas se enterraron en sus rodillas haciéndole sisear entre dientes de dolor. Hinata enseguida lo soltó para que el otro pudiese alejarse, sin embargo ante la libertad este no se fue, por el contrario dejó de forcejear, sus dedos se relajaron y hasta comenzó a mover su cadera invitando al castaño a seguir moviéndose.  
  
\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? - Mostró preocupación en su voz pero su pareja enseguida asintió con su cabeza mudamente. _ “Me habré movido mal…” _ pensó volviendo a intentarlo aún con más suavidad, esta vez asegurándose de ser especialmente cuidadoso… y nuevamente, a los pocos instantes que empezaba a moverse el chillido volvió a perforar sus tímpanos así como el forcejeo.  
  
\- ¡Nagito! - Esta vez fue él quien lo sacó, alzando con sus manos la delgada cadera, empujado por la urgencia de sentir que lo estaba lastimando. - ¿Qué te pasa? - Lo soltó, estando aún confundido por lo que se esperaba de él se levantó pero sin poder dar un paso ya las manos del otro le sujetaban por las piernas, apegándose a sus muslos llevando su rostro a su entrepierna. - ¡No! - El simple monosílabo fue brusco y acompañado por el agarre del brazo que levantó casi de un tirón al más delgado, el cual se dejó nuevamente flojo a su agarre.  
  
La frustración comenzaba a notarse en el ceño fruncido de Hinata, su pareja se negaba a hablar e incluso mirarlo al rostro, pero su mano seguía buscando tocar su erección y su cuerpo se apegaba al suyo, frío por la humedad de haber estado sobre el agua encharcada.  
  
\- ¡Háblame! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¿Qué te pasa? - Insistió buscando una respuesta pero solo obtuvo silencio y el concienzudo desviar de la mirada cuando este la buscó. Sin embargo la mano sobre su intimidad volvió a acariciarlo insistentemente, sujetándolo en todo su largo para comenzar a masturbarlo en busca de mantener la firmeza.  
  
Liberando algo de su frustración lo jaló apartándolo de si para empujarlo contra el respaldo del sillón, doblándolo por la cintura dejando que la cabeza cayera contra las almohadas del asiento y dejando la cadera alzada. El simple acto violento hizo que Komaeda comenzara a retorcerse nuevamente, cortos chillidos de queja al aferrarse a uno de las almohadas tirándola al piso. El castaño apoyó su mano en la espalda ajena, solo sujetándolo en el lugar, evitando que se moviera demasiado pero sin hacer nada más.  
  
Hasta que la pierna del doblegado se alzó y lo atrajo por los muslos, empujando con su talón para atraerlo. Sin poder evitarlo, no habiendo predicho tal movimiento, su cadera se apegó contra el delgado trasero alzado. Aquella simple presión volvió a despertar el palpitar de su media erección haciéndole tragar espeso, pero al primer movimiento de frotarse de una forma más sexualmente nuevamente empezaba la negación por parte de Komaeda, chillando ahogado contra la tela del sillón y forcejeando bajo su agarre.  
  
\- ¡Se claro, mierda! ¡¿Quieres o no quieres?! - Con su palabras apretó aún más el agarre en el brazo ajeno intentando llamar su atención para que entendiera sus palabras. No tuvo respuesta verbal… nuevamente, pero la cadera alzada se movió contra su erección, invitando, así como la presión de la pantorrilla ajena en su trasero.   
  
\- ¡¿Entro?! - Derechamente gritó, sin ocultar ni un poco paciente que estaba siendo con toda la situación. Esta vez la respuesta fue clara, no solo el asentir de la cabeza del otro si no que una afirmativa ahogada contra el sillón. Soltando la espalda del otro se ayudó con su mano para guiarse nuevamente dentro del otro, un poco avergonzado por dejar caer saliva desde sus labios hacia su entrepierna, pero sin una mirada sobre él podía hacerlo… y no quería hacerle doler por accidente o falta de lubricación, incluso si no era la mejor. Entró suave, deslizándose esta vez sin resistencia por la posición y relajación que ya tenía el otro.   
  
Komaeda extendió su mano libre, tanteando a ciegas hasta tomar la de su pareja y llevarla contra su cadera, apretando, especialmente en los dedos. Entendiendo enseguida lo que se le pedía, Hinata apretó sus dedos y lo sujetó con fuerza, soltandole el brazo para tomarlo con ambas manos de la cadera, pero aquel acto desencadenó nuevamente aquella reacción de rechazo, sólo que esta vez el castaño no aflojó, solo entornó su mirada y preguntó. - ¿Sigo? - El forcejeo paró solo un momento para mostrar cómo la cabeza nevada volvía a moverse en una afirmativa.  
  
Al dar la primera embestida el grito ahogado del otro le heló la sangre, las uñas de su pareja se clavaron sobre sus manos, manteniéndolas en el lugar, pero su cadera y piernas se movían intentando escapar de ese agarre. - ¡Nagito, háblame! ¡Dime que mierda quieres! No puedo seguir así… dime claramente que lo quieres… qué es lo que quieres y te lo daré… pero dímelo. - El tono violento se volvió un ruego, un último intento de llegar a él.  
  
El forcejeo se detuvo pero el silencio era peor… hasta que el hilo de la voz rasposa de Komaeda apareció como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad para Hinata. - Lo quiero… - Era apenas un susurro pero en el silencio era claro. - La  _ desesperación… _ \- La mano del castaño se soltó de inmediato, dispuesto a retroceder, a salir de él pero ambas manos del otro se extendieron con urgencia y lo sujetaron contra él, continuando hablando tras un pequeño jadeo por el movimiento. - Quiero  _ sentirla…  _ sé que no es real, no estoy loco. Sé que tú no harías nada para lastimarme… pero… la quiero sentir. Quiero saber que es real, que existe… y no es lo mismo que siento cuando estoy a solas… - Su rostro se mantenía oculto bajo su cabello. - La necesito… ¿Entiendes? -  
  
Hinata se quedó en silencio, con solo su respiración pesada haciendo ruido contra su garganta, intentando procesar lo que el otro le pedía. Estaba considerando aquello, buscando entre los dobleces de su mente aquella presencia que tanto se esforzaba por empujar detrás, aquella faceta suya que le podría ayudar a comprender aquello. No quería admitirlo… pero lo entendía… aún con los tabú que era esa palabra en aquel lugar, con la mirada un poco cuidadosa que muchos aún miraban a Komaeda… comprendía como él se estaba exponiendo y la confianza que ponía en él… incluso a riesgo de ser rechazado. Y parecía ser lo que este comenzaba a pensar que ocurriría pues sus manos fueron liberadas y el cuerpo doblado delante suyo se mantenía sumamente quieto, esperando a ser dejado a solas.  
  
Se inclinó sobre él, acariciando suave la cintura de su pareja dejando un beso cálido en su nuca donde las puntas más largas de su cabello lanudo la cubría. - Entiendo. Lo haré. Pero la próxima vez habla conmigo, dímelo desde un principio lo que sientes y lo que quieres. ¿Okey? - La esponjosa cabeza se sacudió afirmando rápidamente volviéndo a sujetarse del borde del sillón.  
  
El castaño se tomó unos instantes mientras se enderezaba, frunció su ceño y tomó con fuerza la cadera ajena embistiendo con fuerza al otro contra el sillón. A la primera señal de resistencia le tomó por la muñeca torciendo su brazo por la espalda para inmovilizarlo, empujándolo hacia adelante para que sus pies perdieran contacto con el piso.  
  
Los ruegos y los chillidos fue lo más difícil de sobrellevar para Hinata pero recordándose que era lo que el otro quería y a sabiendas que nada de eso era algo que no hubiesen hecho antes con esa misma intensidad y en esas mismas posturas… no lo estaba lastimando realmente, eso lo sabía por seguro. Si bien le costó, logró tomar el ritmo rápidamente, tomando los arañazos como señal de continuar y los gritos como indicio que lo disfrutaba.  
  
Entre la cacofonía de gemidos y quejas, el estremecimiento constante del delicado cuerpo tras cada violenta embestida, no tuvo manera de enterarse que su pareja había alcanzado un confuso orgasmo entre la abrumadora sensación que le embriagaba. Sin detenerse para dejarlo recuperarse, Hinata continuó intentando retrasar el suyo propio pero sin lograrlo con un ritmo tan fuerte que le obligaba a tensarse en cada movimiento. El gemido gutural rascó su garganta escapando entre dientes apretados cuando el calor bajó violento por su vientre y la presión le hizo estremecer sus muslos, atinando a salir del otro al tiempo que un espeso y abundante chorro manchó a lo largo de la espalda, terminando con dos más cortos que dejaron un rastro blanquecino sobre las pálidas nalgas.  
  
El cuerpo de Komaeda se mostró rendido sobre el respaldo del sillón, doblado como estaba y con el brazo en un ángulo que parecía ser doloroso. Sin esperar siquiera a recuperar el aliento, Hinata ya soltaba con suavidad su agarre, masajeando el brazo torsionado y regresandolo a una posición más natural. No precisaba decir nada, sólo quería dejarlo descansar mientras lo atendía. Se quitó la camisa usándola para limpiarlo, tanto en su espalda como entre las piernas al bajar la mirada y ver la espesa gota que se había deslizado por el cuero hasta el piso… ya se encargaría de limpiar el sillón luego, cuanto menos no era nada absorbente.  
  
En contraste con los tratos bruscos que le había dado instantes antes, ahora sus manos lo recogían con cuidado, acariciando su piel y maniobrando su peso para atraerlo contra su pecho. - Nagito… - Susurró al ver sus ojos cerrados y la suave sonrisa en sus labios, usando el costado de su mano para limpiar los restos de saliva que allí tenía.  
  
\- Hinata-kun… - La suave voz fue una bendición para el castaño así como la mirada oliva que su pareja le daba al hacer crecer su sonrisa.  
  
\- Shh… está bien, yo te cuido ahora. Sólo descansa. - Ya lo tenía sujetado contra sí, siéndole fácil el cargarlo hasta la cama en la habitación. De haber sido otro momento lo habría ayudado a lavarse, incluso ducharse si quería pero con lo rendido que parecía estar su pareja, el castaño consideró mejor el sólo dejarlo entre las cobijas, metiéndose él también a su lado.  
  
No se terminó de acomodar que Komaeda se le acurrucó contra su pecho, apoyando su mano sobre uno de sus pectorales y acomodando su hombro en el hueco que quedaba bajo su brazo. No pudo evitar sonreír con cariño. - ¿Era eso lo que necesitabas? ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? - Su pareja asintió suave, letárgico mientras hundía un poco su rostro contra el cuello ajeno.  
  
\- Son solo recuerdos… no es lo mismo que… que  _ antes _ . Y por más que lo intenté… realmente me esforcé… no encontré la desesperación bajo tus manos. - Sus palabras salían lento, con cada respiración suave contra la piel saludablemente tostada del castaño.  
  
\- Me alegra mucho oírlo. - Ante la declaración el chico de cabello nevado acarició el pecho ajeno hasta abrazarlo, subiendo su pierna para entrelazarla con la suya. Hinata pudo sentir el cosquillear de las largas pestañas blancas contra su cuello. La mano mecánica se deslizó sobre la piel de su pecho y bajó hasta su vientre, descansando dura y fija como solía ser, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a aquel tacto sintiéndolo tan humano como si fuese la propia mano de su pareja o incluso su muñón.  
  
\- A veces tengo miedo, ¿sabes?... que ella  _ siga  _ aquí. - Hinata perdió la sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras de Komaeda. - Que esté en algún rincón, espiando, esperando el momento oportuno para salir. Por eso la busco… aunque sé que solo está en mi mente. - Hinata solo escucha en silencio, apenas asintiendo con un “um” para indicarle que le estaba prestando la atención que merecía tan delicado tema. - Pero por más que la busque, no la encuentro. El recuerdo se hace cada día más nebuloso y lejano, y tengo la  _ esperanza  _ que algún día ya no esté más. - Komaeda volvió a sonreír, estirando su rostro para dejar un beso en el cuello cálido, sorprendiendo al castaño que agradeció que por la postura no se vería el rubor que rápidamente subía a sus mejillas.- Su aparición en mi vida fue la peor jugada que me ha hecho mi suerte, pero también la mejor, por que gracias a todo eso, gracias a ella… hoy estoy contigo. Te amo, Hinata-kun… a ti y a la esperanza que aún brilla en tu interior. -

  
Su voz se fue apagando hasta que solo quedó el ritmo suave de su respiración en un profundo sueño agotado. Moviéndose con cuidado, con temor a despertarlo, Hinata se acomodó para poder abrazarlo, acariciando su cabello y depositando un suave beso en su frente. - También te amo, Nagito. - Respondió cuando ya estaba seguro que el otro estaba dormido, de otra forma habría sido muy vergonzoso para él decir aquellas palabras. 


End file.
